Best Friend's Love
by xXchampXx
Summary: Edward has always been in love with his best friend.Jacob came and tore them apart.Jacob starts to date Bella and Edward becomes a player.They hate each other.What happens when they have a project and Edward tries to show her he is still the old him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: They are all 8****th**** grade. The only reason why they can drive because Charlie pulled some strings to give them their license so they are only allowed to drive to school.**

**EPOV**

I looked at my sleeping best friend. She looked like an angel.

I sighed knowing that I shouldn't be thinking of her that way. We had been best friends before we could even remember. She was the smart, beautiful, and caring. While I was sporty, as girls say hot, and as Bella says selfless.

Over the years she has befriend my siblings. We were all adopted.

First was my pixie sister Alice. She was about 4'11" with spiky hair. Shopaholic also so she shopped for all of our cloths. She was Bella's second best friend.

She was girlfriend to Jasper. The second person Bella befriended. He was a tall lanky 6'4" with long blond hair. He was from Texas so he has that southern accent. The girls just fell for that.

The third person was Rosalie. They were kind of shaky at first, but now if any one touches Bella they will have a mouth full of blond. She was tall with a body and hair that would make a model jealous. But she didn't compare to my Bella.

Lastly was Emmett. Rosalie's boyfriend. **(AN: I know that in the real story Emmett is one of the Cullen's that befriended her first, but live with it.)** She was kind of at first scared him with his 6'4" height and muscles that gave him the look of a body builder. After she got to know him she found out that he was just a big curly brown headed teddy bear. As much as I hate to admit it, I think he was more protective over her than me. Well, it was actually all three of the girls.

Later on she came to meet my practically teenager parents. Well adopted parents. They loved her from the start. Esme was a loving mother. With long wavy hair who was beautiful. And was an interior designer. Carlisle was blond haired and a doctor. They both treated her like their own child.

I finally heard a yawn that pulled me from my thoughts. I looked down to look into chocolate brown orbs.

She always says she is ordinary and plain. I beg to differ. She was a nice 5'4" height. Her clothes always hiding her curves only my family and I knew about. Her voice and laughed just took my breath away.

But she was way out of my league. Even though she said that I was attractive with bronze hair and the brightest emerald green eyes.

I was pulled from my thoughts again by the angel's voice, "Good morning."

She reached up and gave my cheek a peck. She started that from Alice when we started Jr. High.

"Hello," I said giving her cheek a peck. Wow Alice started that with us all.

"We better get up. Esme is going to want us to eat before we go."

She stretched, looked around us, and then started to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We fell asleep on the couch again."

I had to laugh too. I couldn't believe Carlisle and Esme let us sleep in the same room. Let alone the same furniture. And while we did that her dad had no idea.

I shuddered at the thought of her dad finding out. The only reason why he scared me was because of his occupation. Being the Police Chief gave him the right to shot me.

"Thinking about my dad again?" Bella asked.

"I swear. Are you sure you aren't able to read minds?"

"If I could I would be able to know what you were thinking."

Like how beautiful I think you really are?

Instead of saying that I just laughed.

All too soon she jumped out of my arms and ran down stairs.

Sighing I resentfully followed.

"Good morning," I heard Alice sing.

There was a chore of 'hellos' and 'good mornings.'

"So what is everyone going to wear today?" she asked bouncing literally up and down.

"Hopefully cloths," I heard Carlisle murmur.

"Oh come on Carlisle. I really wanted to run around in the nude," Bella teased.

I just loved that she was so comfortable around my family.

"Well kids hurry up," Esme said rushed, "It is almost time for school."

We all shoved food down our throats and rushed through dressing.

Then we were all rushing to school.

When we got there we saw a new car.

"Cool," Alice said, "A new kid."

As we were walking down the hall I noticed someone was now occupying the locker next to Bella's.

He was tall. About 2" taller than Jasper, his muscles were the size between Jasper's and Emmett's, and he had long brown hair.

When Bella and I got to her locker he turned towards us. I saw that he had that boyish face that was developing to a man's.

He then leaned against his locker and looked and looked at Bella completely ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Well aren't I the luckiest new kid?" I heard him say. He stuck out his hand to Bella and say, "Hi. I'm Jacob Black."

I had to hold back a snort. Bella wouldn't talk to him. She never talked to anyone other than me and my family.

To my surprise and disappointment she turned to him and shock his hand while saying, "Isabella Swan. But I go by Bella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Italian for beautiful isn't it?"

She blushed. Hey, I've been telling her that for years and now it finally affects her. And it isn't even coming from me.

"You know Italian?" Bella asked.

"Sì. Come su di te? Sicuramente qualcuno bella come si sa una bella lingua," he replied in Italian. (Yes. How about you? Surely someone as beautiful as you would know a beautiful language.)Oh so he thinks he is so smooth. "You?"

"Sì. Ho preso alcuni con il mio migliore amico Edward qui." (Yes. I took some with my best friend Edward over here.)

Oh so now she remembers me.

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot," she turned to me, "This is Edward."

Jacob gave me a cold look.

"Nice to meet you," he said shortly.

"Well Eddie, I'm off to class," Bella said giving my cheek a kiss.

When she was gone I gave Jacob boy a smug look.

This is going to be bad.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: They are in 9th grade.**

**BPOV**

So I was to write down my history for an English assignment.

_Isabella Swan-_

_At age 3 I befriended Edward Cullen. Then eventually I befriended his siblings. In 8th grade Jacob Black came to school. By the second semester Edward, Jacob and I were the 3 musketeers. By the end of the year Jacob and I started to date. Edward didn't like that so started to ditch us. He then started to sleep with everything with boobs._

_The End_

Yep that sounded good enough. Teach never said how big it had to be.

**AN: That is so you know what happened. Now they are all in 11th grade.**

"Sweetie hurry up!" I yelled to Jacob. I was waiting for his practice to end.

"Sorry. Edward just took my shower again."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"You are not telling me that you forget who Edward is."

"Is he new?"

He just shook his head and walked me to English.

"Isn't it suppose to be vise verse?" I asked when we were half way there.

"What?" he responded confused.

"You come to my class to walk me back?"

"Oh, well it was your chose one the first day. We finally just fell into routine."

Shrugging I let it go.

"Here we are," Jacob stretched his arm out like a tour guide," If you look to your left you will see Mrs. Boring and her cave. And if you look to your right you will see PDA Central."

Laughing I gave his lips a peck. Looking to my right like he told me I saw the hottest boy in school and the meanest girl in school swapping saliva.

"See you later Babe," Jacob said giving me a hug then walking off.

I hated that name. And all sense summer he has been calling me that.

Right as the bell ran Mrs. Boring (yes her real name) stepped forward.

"Hello class," she paused waiting for us to reply, but no one did so she went on, "Being that this is the first day back for the second semester we are going to get a large project. You will work on it over the rest of the school year out of school. I will assign you partners."

There was a wave of groans.

After all was settled down she read off a list: **(AN: Names are made up, so not for the book.) **_Italicized is Bella's thoughts_

Jazz-Ring _Wow, I didn't know that we had a phone in this class._

Ringo-Jonathan _Here doggie, doggie, doggie. I have a nice bone for you._

Cullen-Swan _I didn't know that Jasper, Rose, Alice, or Emmett was in this class._

Looking around a saw 'the hottest boy in school' looking just as confused as me.

_Joys, I'm only going to fail this._

We moved so we were right next to each other.

"Okay. You are to read _Withering Heights. _While I issue books you can get a schedule as to how you are going to work this out."

"Hello Bella," _Cullen_ said turning to me.

"How do you know that I like to go by Bella," my voice and face full of confusion, "Only my closest friends know."

He looked really hurt, "Bella. You can't say that you don't reconize me."

"Are you a bother of Alice?"

"Yes," he said slowly tying to figure where I was going.

"Oh, then that would explain a lot. So you can come over to my house, read, review it, then we never have to socialize again.** (AN: I know she sound mean, but she is like that to people she doesn't know. She doesn't fully remember after all the years that past, so that is why she is acting that way.)**"

He looked really hurt at that, but nodded.

"Good, just as Alice for directions to my house."

Turning around I went to read my book.

But the whole time I felt Cullen's gaze at me.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

When I got home I was still in shock. Bella had no idea who I was.

"What's up?" Alice asked popping in front of my face.

"I have a project with Bella."

"Oh," Alice's face dropped. She knew how we fell apart.

"I'm going over to her house tonight."

"Do you need directions?" she asked.

I gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"Right," she murmured with her head down and nodding.

I grabbed my keys.

"So what is the project?" Alice called after me.

"We have to read a book and do various projects over the semester."

"Okay. Well, bye."

I jiggled my keys in acknowledgment.

I pulled up into Bella's driveway to find a volts wagon. Great Jake is here.

As I got out of the car I hear their laughter. Hahaha. Laugh. Laugh. Laugh. I guess I could be jealous though. I did ditch them.

Sighing I walked up to the door.

I could see the happy couple through the front window.

I smiled. I have never had that with one of my many girlfriends.

"I think I should get going," I heard Jake say.

"Okay. Call me later Sweetie."

Bella gave him a quick peck. I felt a twinge of jealousy. Hey, I was still in love with her.

"Don't you have a project with Edward?"

I started to listen more.

"Yea. Why are you looking at me like that?"

I looked too to see Jake giving her a worried look.

"Don't you remember you and Edward were best friends," Jake said softly.

Bella look far off as she was probably remembering the last time I talk to her as best friends.

**BPOV (AN: This is the flash back to explain why she forgot him.)**

As he said that I went to remembering the last conversation I had with my best friend.

_The whole class was laughing at me because I had just fallen down I P.E._

_I looked up at Edward expecting him to help me up._

_He reached down and grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Jake. I smiled at him and he smiled back._

_Edward noticed and let go of my arm, letting me fall to the ground for the second time._

_"Edward," I gasped._

_"You know," he put his hands up in the air, "I'm tired of portending. I just hang out with you because I feel sorry for you. I can't believe you thought I wanted to be your friend. You are just a pathic, ugly, need to grow up, know it all."_

_That hit a nerve. A really deep nerve. I could feel the tears coming up._

_"Yea?" I chocked out._

_"Yes," he spat out._

_I couldn't believe he said that to me. And in front of all these people._

_Jake came over to me and picked me up. If looks could kill, Edward would be so past dead, his dust would be dead._

_"Come on," Jake whispered into my ear still glaring at Edward._

_We walked out and I started to sob._

_"Shh, shh, shh," Jake keep saying while rubbing my back._

_When I got home I called Edward thinking that he was just in a bad mood._

_"What," he hissed when he answered._

_"Hi," I whispered._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I was just wondering why you had said all that stuff in the gym," my voice small._

_"Because I was speaking the truth."_

_"Bu-bu-but why?"_

_"Because you are the most annoying person I ever meet. I just snapped. I didn't mean to do it in front of all those people, but, uhg. See there you go again, being all annoying."_

_"Oh, so all those times you wanted to know my secrets was fake too?!" I was now yelling._

_"You will find out tomorrow." _

_With that he hung up._

_The next day everyone was holding up the paper and laughing. When I past they pointed and laughed._

_Finally I got sick of it and just snatched one from someone. _

_On the front page was:_

**Isabella Swan, Girl or Boy?**

_"So how do you like the article?" I heard someone ask from behind._

_Looking back I saw Edward._

_"You did this?" I asked shaking the paper._

_"Yes I did. Isn't it just nice how the whole school thinks you had a sex change?"_

_"You know that if a girl hasn't had her period at my age yet still doesn't means she has a sex change."**(AN: I know that isn't a way to tell if someone has had a sex change, but with the article it made it seem as if she did have a sex change.)**_

_He just merely shrugged and walked off._

_That night I tore down all the pictures with him and everything that reminded me of him. I focused my mind on only Jake. So much to where I completely forgot him._

**EPOV (AN: It is back to the future.)**

I know it was really mean of me to do that, but it just happened. My jealousy got the better of me.

Now I have to make everything right.

**AN: Please Review**


	4. Please Read

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**AN: I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm on summer vacation and going to California. So I won't be able to update probably till after July 15. Because my family there doesn't have internet. And I don't think my aunt will take me to the libary to just update on my stories. Sorry, but as soon as I get back I will update.**


	5. PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


End file.
